


Patience

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano could feel his face fire up as Martina slowly turned on her heels. She faced him with a raised unimpressed eyebrow. Luciano gave her a shameless smile and offered a small shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators. More info about them in the following link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Fem!Argentina: Martina Hernández.  
> Brazil: Luciano Da Silva.

Some years ago, Luciano would had been complaining under this very same circumstance. He knew he would had, for this was not the first time this had happened to him, and as he very well knew it wasn't going to be the last time either. Twenty-something Luciano would had been whining, groaning, pouting and moping, raising his voice to the Heavens to spare him from his suffering. But that would had been some years back, and time had been generous with him. Luciano was not a restless young boy anymore. He had grown to become a respectable mature adult - sort of.

So he just waited, sinking in comfortable pillows with his hands twined behind his head and a small guarded smile curving the edges of his lips. Clad in a nice shirt and dress trousers, Luciano was ready to leave whenever Martina decided to.

Which apparently wasn't soon.

"This one is nice," he offered.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek as a displeased frown spread across Martina's face, wrinkling her nose in disgust at that simple dull 'nice'.

"Is it?" She asked, her voice almost resentful as she studied her reflection on the full-length mirror hanging on their bedroom's wall.

She was wearing a black dress that made her figure look tall and lean. She looked beautiful, the black contrasting her pale skin and golden hair, but then again Luciano wasn't sure he hadn't seen vain Martina looking anything but dazzling.

"It's not one of my favourites," Luciano replied, trying to sound as innocuous as possible. "But, yeah, it looks ok I guess."

Martina's frown grew deeper. Luciano watched her green eyes roam over her reflection, and counted to himself. Before he could reach five, Martina let out a low grunt and pull the dress off and tossed it over a big colourful pile of discarded dresses.

A wide shameless smirk spread across Luciano's lips as he watched Martina head to their closet wearing nothing but her underwear.

Years ago, he would had complained, tease Martina in the least - this had been going on for almost half an hour, how hard could it be to choose a dress for her mother's birthday party? - but years had turned Luciano into a wise man, had taught him that there always was a bright side for those who took their time to look for it.

Having Martina waltz half naked through the room was definitely worth the torment of waiting.

After a few seconds of silently watching her rummage through her clothes – seconds Luciano let his eyes take in as much bare, pale skin as possible -, she picked another dress. Black, too, with intricate lace details over the cleavage and sleeves.

"Doesn't it look a lot like the last one?" he chipped in helpfully.

"Does not," Martina pursed her lips just slightly.

"It doesn't?"

"I like this one better," she replied, turning around and checking her back over her shoulder. "Fits better than the last one."

"I don't know," Luciano gave her a shrug. "I think they look pretty much the same. Maybe if you tried it on again?"

Martina rolled her eyes at him, but indulged him. She pulled the dress off – Luciano honestly felt like laughing -, and tried the last one again.

"See?" She said with a twirl for Luciano to check the dress out. She shook her head, and pulled it off. "The only thing they've got in common is that they're both black. Not even the same fabric nor shade of black."

"You're right, the other one is nicer," he admitted as he watched Martina pick the black laced dress again. Then he added: "Didn't you wear it to your aunt's birthday last month though?"   
Martín squinted as she tried to remember. Her green eyes went wide with recognition.

"You're right," she whispered, and a small frown and pout spread across her face. "I can't wear this dress again."

She tossed the dress in question to the pile, and went to the closet again. As she did, she gave Luciano a surprised half-smile over her shoulder.

"I'm impressed you remembered," she said, pleased.

"Well, I pay more attention to you than you apparently think," he replied with a smirk.

Luciano remembered the God damn dress way too well; Martina had spent an awful lot of money on it and they had fought over it. He had called the acquisition a waste of money and she had been offended by his little sense and poor taste. She had spent the rest of her aunt's party smirking at him every time someone pointed how elegant her dress was or how beautiful she looked, and Luciano had just rolled his eyes every single time green eyes sparkled triumphantly at him. It didn't matter how many people praised her, Luciano still though no dress was worth enough money to feed a whole continent.

"Ok..." she mumbled to herself as she studied her arsenal. "How about... this one."

She pulled out a white dress and marched to her mirror.

"Mom will definitely love it," she whispered as she tried it on. "It was a Christmas gift from her."

The dress had long sleeves and was closed up to her neck. It felt loosely around her body all the way down to her mid-thigh. Martina looked elegant in it – she always managed to do so – but there was a dullness in it that didn't seem to quite fit her.

"I look like a flour bag," she pouted.

"I think you look beautiful," Luciano promised charmingly.

"Of course you do," Martina replied instantly, and Luciano could almost hear the 'You better’ implied in her voice.

She took the dress off, and Luciano smiled again at the sight of bare skin.

She disappeared inside the closet for a moment, and came out wearing a dark blue dress. This one was a little tighter – not too tight, but it clung to her in the right places and followed the curves of her body nicely. It had little cleavage and was a little too long to Luciano's taste, but she looked regal.

She checked herself in the mirror. She stood on her tiptoes to simulate high heels, and pulled her hair up, turning her face to one side, then the other, checking herself with critical squinting eyes.

"I think I'll take this one..." she mumbled to herself as she took a step back to have a better look.

Luciano let out a low sad sigh. Well, it had been fun while it lasted.

"Oh," an idea came to his mind. "How about the one you wore on that double date we had with your cousin? You know, the green one? You still got that one?"

Martina frowned at him.

"I can't take that dress to my mother's party, Luciano," she said.

"It looks so beautiful on you," Luciano insisted, and gave her his best smile. "I swear my heart stopped the moment I saw you in it, babe."

His flattery worked as he expected. Martina gave it a thought, and pulled her blue dress off, and marched to their closet. Nimble fingers looked through the clothes hangers, moving them around with expertise, until she found the dress. She put it on as she marched back to the mirror, and looked at her reflection.

It was one of Luciano's favourite dresses. It was bright and short – so very short. It left Martina's back and shoulders naked, and had a generous cleavage that their double date night had made Luciano choke on air.

"Gorgeous," he praised her, and pushed his luck. "Wouldn't it look better without the bra though?"

"Yes," she agreed, turning around and checking her back over her shoulder with a little frown. "But I'm not taking it to the party. It'll give my parents a heart attack."

Luciano could clearly picture Martína's father having a breakdown and starting to cry while her mother screamed prayers to the Lord and somehow found a way to blame her daughter's provocative ways on Luciano – like he had a thing to do with that, if anything he had been the main victim of her devious charms.

Martina pulled the dress off, and shoved it with the rest.

"I think it's time that dress passes to a better life," she replied.

Luciano's eyes went wide in horror.

"But I like that dress," he pointed weakly.

"I know you do," Martina replied unfazed as she looked at her half-naked body in the mirror, fixing her bra and combing back a few stray strands of blonde hair back behind her ear. "But I'm not some young silly girl anymore. I'm past tiny little dresses, don't you think?"

Martina looked up to the mirror to meet his glance through their reflections. Luciano's eyes flickered from her butt to her eyes a little too late.

"Oh."

Luciano could feel his face fire up as Martina slowly turned on her heels. She faced him with a raised unimpressed eyebrow.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Luciano gave her a shameless smile and offered a small shrug.

"Maybe..." he admitted.

Martina climbed over their bed, and crawled to Luciano with the look of a predator. She straddled his legs, and sat on his lap. Luciano smiled widely at her as he rested his hands on her bare thighs.

"Here you had me thinking you were a caring supportive husband," she pouted as she leaned forward, resting her chin on her crossed forearms over Luciano's chest.

"I like to think of myself more as the 'loving and attentive' type," he wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and let his hands slowly slid up her body to prove his point.

"Do you now?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as a small smirk curved her lips.

"Do I have to convince you?" Luciano replied, hands finally reached her rear, open palms giving her butt a gentle squeeze.

"You could try," she dared.

She closed the distance separating them and kissed him. It was soft and tender, and Luciano enjoyed Martina's lips on his. He led her closer to him so she could straddle his hips, and let his hands roam over the rest of her body.

It only took Martina to grab a fistful of Luciano's curls and pull him closer to herself to deepen the kiss and heat this up.

With nimble fingers, she undid his shirt. Luciano had to raise himself from the bed so they could pull the shirt off his shoulders and out of the way, but that didn't interrupt their kiss. He felt like he was wearing too much clothing, the fabric burning against his skin as Martina devoured his lips, so he fought against the shirt a little too desperate and tossed it somewhere over the room without even looking or caring. He undid his belt clumsily, and as he was working on the button and zipper of his pants, Martina pulled apart from the kiss. When Luciano reached out for her lips again, she stopped him with a finger to his lips, and gently pushed him away.

He gave her a confused look, and she flashed him an angelical smile in return.

"Hope you took a good hard look," she said. "'Cause that's all you're getting until we're back from the party."

And just like that, with a light playful peck on his lips, Martina climbed off him. Luciano watched with wide eyes and ragged breath as she marched back to the closet and put on her blue dress.

"This one will look better with my dress," she pulled out of their closet a shirt and dropped it by Luciano's feet. Then, she turned around and went to their ensuite bathroom, where she started combing and braiding her golden hair up. "Come on, hurry up, babe. We don’t wanna be late."

Luciano stared at her. Then, he dropped himself back to the mattress and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He let himself lie motionless there, letting his breath and heartbeat ease down before he dragged myself out of bed. He obediently put the shirt Martina had picked for him on, and made his way to the bathroom as he tucked his clothes back into place. As Martina put on some earrings - looking breathtakingly gorgeous with her hair up and her bright eyes and her curved lips framed with make up -, Luciano pressed himself against her back. He ignored her light snort, and hid his face on her bare neck as he hugged her waist.

"I'll have my revenge when we're back, Tina," he promised, his voice muffled against her skin.

"I'm counting on that," she replied nonchalantly, amusement slipping into her voice.

Luciano was a patient man. He no longer was that restless hormonal teenager desperately chasing after Martina's tiny fluttering skirts years ago. He could wait. And he would wait. Because knowing what awaited for them when they returned from Martina's mother's birthday would only make the party more interesting, he knew by experience – it would not be the first time they spent a night surrounded by a crowd smirking and glancing and touching playfully at each other. Waiting was just part of the game, a fun game both of them were good at.

Luciano hugged Martina closer to himself, gentle, and buried his face deeper into her soft warm skin, breathing her in. Martina leaned back against his chest, a little pleased hum giving away the smile curving her lips.

Waiting was part of life.

As he trailed the elegant curve of her neck with his lips, he let his hands slide down her hips to her front, open warm palms tenderly cupping the small growing bump on Martina's lower belly.

By now, Luciano had learnt to enjoy the waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡ Thanks Zu for beta-reading and being really cool in general ♡♡♡


End file.
